


Even If This World Is Fake

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Pre-Rebellion Story, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Following Madoka into Homura's labyrinth Sayaka expected a lot, what she didn't expect was to wake up in the arms of a certain redhead.ORRebellion Kyouko tries to annoy her girlfriend and is confused when it doesn't work.
Relationships: Miki Sayaka & Sakura Kyouko, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Even If This World Is Fake

**Author's Note:**

> I-I just love them alright?
> 
> They deserve the world.

When Madoka said they had to enter a witch’s labyrinth Sayaka was expecting a lot of things, considering the witch was Homura. She expected pain, hundreds of figures symbolising Madoka, sadness, despair, symbols for the timelines she went through. Sure Madoka told her that that place wasn’t like normal labyrinths, but she had a set of things to be expected.

Waking up in Kyouko’s arms was not one of these things. Sayaka was frozen, staring at a point on the wall in front of her. Kyouko mumbled something in her sleep and pressed Sayaka’s back against herself. Why am I here? Was the only question in Sayaka’s head in that moment, is that what Homura though was the best outcome? Are they... together here? Or are they friends? Friends do not cuddle like this....

She slowly tries to get rid of Kyouko’s arms around her, and slipps out of the bed the two are sharing. The knight takes a look at the room, it was not her room, it was to big for that, her bed also was smaller. Did they... share a apartment? Her eyes wandered before falling on the still sleeping red head, she needed to figure out their relationship quick, or else the other girl would realise something is wrong. Why couldn’t Homura just give them their rivalry, why this?

She knew this is suppossed to be a perfect world probably, but Sayaka had no idea how to deal with this...

Sayaka left the room, not able to look at the sleeping girl any longer, entering the living room she sits down on a couch, starting to think of a tatic for what to do next. So... she lives with Kyouko, do they go to school togehter too? Are they officially dating? DO THEY KISS EACH OTHER?

“Sayakaaaaa”, suddenly two arms warp around her: “Why did you leave?”, mumbled a sleepy Kyouko in her shoulder. Well crap. “S-Sorry for waking you up”, that’s what you are supposed to say in such a situation... right? “It’s fine”, was all Kyouko answered, her head still burried in Sayakas shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, mostly because Sayaka wasn’t sure what to do now that the other was awake.

Suddenly the grumbling of Kyoukos stomache could be heard in the room and Sayaka couldn’t hold back the giggle that was escaping her. “H-Hey! That’s not funny!”, Kyouko still sounded sleepy, which didn’t help her to sound intimidating. “We still got that leftover cake from Mami, or did Madoka take that one?”, Kyouko asked suddenly. Sayaka wasn’t sure what to answer, so she simply shrugged.

She heard the other girl sigh while she let go of her, and watched the red head go to the kitchen. “Score!”, she heared her cheer after a short while. When Kyouko went out of the kitchen with a plate of cake, she looked expectedly to Sayaka. “What is it?”, she asked after the staring didn’t stop. “Aren’t you going to scold be like usual? You know.. how I should eat more healthy, eat actual food for breakfast, etc.”, while talking Kyouko walked to her and sat down next to her.

Sayaka wasn’t sure what to say, sure, before she died she would have, their friendship, if it even was one, was mostly them bickering and her scolding Kyouko for things. That’s how their relationship had always been, no matter the timeline, but Sayaka wasn’t sure stuff like that belonged into whatever relationship they were in right now. Though they never got that far, even if Sayaka sometimes wished they had more time.

Suddenly a spoon was in her vision: “Say Ahh!”, I want to die again. But instead Sayaka opened her mouth and ate the cake. After that she looked at Kyouko, who looked just as flustered as herself. Well, this will be fun.

\--------------------------

After that Kyouko asked her if they could go to the Arcade, so Sayaka, believing that that was what they usually did, said yes. And that went on like that for a while, Sayaka simply went along with everything Kyouko suggested, since she herself wasn’t sure what she was suppossed to act like in this made up world. After some time however Kyouko seemed to lose her spirit, walking next to Sayaka, glancing at her from time to time with worry in her eyes.

Finally, when it was already evening, she started to talk: “Sayaka?”, she began, to get the blue knights attention, when their eyes meet she continued: “Did...did I miss an anniversary or something? Or did you do something bad?”, confused Sayaka stopped walking. “N-No why are you asking”, she knew she sounded to nervous. “You did something didn’t you? Did you cheat on me?”, Sayaka blinked for a few seconds: “What?”. But Kyouko wasn’t listening to her anyway, “Nah, you are to self-righteous to do that... Wait you aren’t doing this because you want to break up with me are you? I-I know I’m no Kyousuke b-but I care for you alright? I”, “Kyouko!”, Sayaka had grabbed the other girls hands to stop her rambling.

She didn’t want Kyouko to feel like that, unwanted, unsure. Even if their relationship was an illusion, Sayaka cared for Kyouko and wanted her to know that.

“I care about you, deeply, alright? I didn’t plan on breaking up with you, okay?”, Sayaka wasn’t good at this, she knew that, but she tries right? “I just... wasn’t feeling like myself today. I am sorry if that worried you...”, what now? Should she kiss Kyouko? She wasn’t sure she could. “I...I love you alright? And those feelings are real”, even if this world isn’t, she thought to herself.

When she looked at Kyouko again, she noticed just how flustered the other girl had become, so, they do not usually say “love” then. Sayaka made a quick decision as she leant into the other girl to kiss her, she wasn’t sure how long it would take till Homura realised what was going, so she would use the time she has and just life.

**Author's Note:**

> Look me into the eye and tell me they aren't girlfriends!
> 
> Their official Artwork underwater is my computer wallpaper by the way, hope my parents do not notice.


End file.
